la fin est proche
by Tinga Bella
Summary: OS ,une famille soudée et unie dans la douleur , la tristesse et la maladie d un être chere . Un hommage , une vie detruite. All Humaim . le sujet peut etre dur pour les plus jeunes .


**Auteur : Tinga Bella**

**Bêta : Galswinthe**

**Rated : je sais pas trop je l'ai mis en M au cas où ^^**

**Titre : La fin est proche**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à SM, et l'histoire m'appartient**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je suis brune, fine, petite, mes yeux sont chocolat, et je vais mourir dans quelques mois tout au plus. Pourquoi ? Une homme, quelqu'un en qui j'ai eu confiance, cet homme qui disait être mon meilleur ami, ma violée. Vous vous dites peut-être, que de cet acte aussi horrible soit il ne tue pas, vous avez raison mais tort aussi, Jacob est atteint du VIH, par ce viol il me l'a transmis, cet homme m'aura tout volé, mon premier baiser, ma première fois, et maintenant ma vie.

Mon père était près de moi alors que les médecins essayaient encore de me sortir de ce merdier, moi je n'avais plus espoir, il m'avait quitté depuis que le Dr Cullen m'ait annoncé que j'avais le Sida. Mon père Charlie, y croyait encore dur comme fer, ma mère est morte à l'annonce de la maladie.

-**B****ella tu es avec nous ?** la voix de Carlisle mon médecin me sortit de mes pensées.

-**Oui d****é****sol****ée****.**

-**Ce n****'****est pas grave ma puce,** me répondit-il.

Oui vous avait bien entendu, Carlisle m'appelait comme ça depuis longtemps, il est le meilleur ami de mon père. Je le connaissais très bien, il est marié à Esmée une femme adorable qui était près de moi le plus souvent possible, ils avaient des enfants Emmett, Jazz, Rose, Alice et Edward. Ah Edward, il est mon premier béguin, seulement jamais il ne le saura, je ne pourrai espérer sortir avec lui. De part le Sida, mais aussi le fait que j'ai été salie. La famille Cullen nous soutenait le plus possible, dès que Charlie ne savait plus quoi faire, si je n'avais plus envie de me battre, si je laissai tout tomber, ils étaient là à nous aider le plus possible.

-**Bella tu es sûre que ****ç****a v****a**** ?**

-**Je suis fatigu****ée****… c****'****est tout Carlisle****.**

-**J****e sais ma puce, je sais.**

-**On ne pourrai****t**** pas la laisser tranquille ?** demandèrent Esmée ainsi que ses enfants.

-**Je voudrais bien, mais si l****à**** tout de suite je la laisse dormir je ne crains qu****'****elle ne se réveill****e**** pas, son corps est trop épuis****é****, son cœur bat très faiblement, je ne peu****x**** pas, je ne veu****x ****pas la perdre tout de suite. Il me faut du temps pour trouver un moyen de la garder en vie le temps de trouver un remède**** à**** cette maladie.**

À la fin de la tirade de Carlisle la pièce fut remplie de sanglots, cela me brisa le cœur de les voir si tristes, moi cela faisait longtemps que je ne pleurais plus, à croire que j'avais épuisé mon cota de larmes. Je pris la main de mon père et l'approchai de moi. Je lui fis un câlin, mon père était tout ce qui me restait de ma famille, si aujourd'hui j'étais encore en vie c'était uniquement pour lui.

Quelques heures plus tard Carlisle m'autorisa à me reposer. Je m'endormis sagement dans les bras de mon père.

Seulement si j'avais su jamais je me serai endormie ce soir là.

Le lendemain je rentrais à l'hôpital, mon état s'étant trop aggravé durant la nuit, pour que je reste seulement chez moi; les médecins annoncèrent ce que tout le monde redoutait.

-**J****e suis dessol****é****, son état ****s'****est extrêmement dégrad****é****, elle ne tiendra seulement ****qu'****une semaine au grand maximum****.**

-**NON !** le cri de mon père déchira l'air.

Je vis les visages striés de larmes de ma famille tout autour de moi, cette annonce nous le savions arriverait. Il est clair que mes proches avaient tous espéré que je tiendrais plus longtemps, mais non je me sentais ces temps-ci, plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire, je le savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre plus longtemps.

Je ne pleurais pas, je ne bougeais même pas à cette annonce, je pris simplement mon père dans mes bras, il pleurait en me tenant fort dans ses bras et répétant mon prénom entre chaque sanglots.

Je finis par m'endormir.

Trois jour après cette annonce je ne pouvais presque plus bouger, chaque mouvement me fatiguait, je dormais quasiment tout le temps, ma famille restait près de moi.

**PDV Carlisle**

Il y a maintenant trois jours que l'annonce que je redoutais tant avait été dite. Ma fille, ma protégée allait mourir dans moins d'une semaine. Je la voyais ainsi que toute la famille s'éteindre de plus en plus, elle ne restait pas éveillée longtemps, son corps réclamant du repos.

**PDV Charlie**

Ma fille, ma petite fille allait mourir.

Je la voyais s'enfoncer de plus en plus tous les jours, elle ne restait quasiment pas éveillait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, ça ne doit pas se passer comme sa. Les médecins nous avaient expliqué, que son cerveau était en train de tout déconnecté au fur et à mesure. Que son cœur ne tenait plus beaucoup, ainsi que son corps, tout son corps était fatigué, essoufflé par le combat contre le Sida.

**PDV Edward**

Aujourd'hui ma Bella était à l'hôpital à cause d'un abruti, elle payait le prix qu'elle ne méritait nullement.

Bella, je l'aime depuis notre rencontre, je n'aie jamais osé aller vers elle. Je la voyais perdre la vie au fil des jours, des heures, des minutes et mêmes des secondes un peu plus.

Je la voyais partir loin de nous, lorsqu'elle était consciente elle nous prenait les mains, comme pour nous insuffler son amour, sa confiance, elle nous réconfortait.

**PDV Bella**

Aujourd'hui cela faisait une semaine, une semaine que je me sentais partir loin de mes amis, ma famille, et je voyais cette dernière souffrir.

Aujourd'hui je le sentais au plus profond de moi, se sera mon dernier jour, dernière parcelle de vie qui reste en moi, je ne ressentais plus grand chose, j'avais entendu les médecins dirent que mon cerveau se déconnectait au fur et à mesure, qu'il me restera assez de conscience pour faire mes derniers adieux si j'en avais encore la force, tout du moins par écrit, je ne respirai plus seule, mes poumons m'ayant lâchés durant la nuit.

Au milieu de l'après midi je ressentis que la fin était trop proche pour ne rien dire et ma famille partit se reposer dans la chambre à côté. J'écrivis sur ordinateur ma dernière lettre, mes derniers mots.

_À ma famille,_

_J'écris cette lettre avec mes dernières forces, ne me pleurez pas, je suis partie mais je serai toujours là près de vous, je serai dans vos cœurs, tant que vous pensez à moi je serai là près de vous._

_Où que je sois je serai là. Je sens mes forces me quittaient peu à peu, je sais que je n' en ai plus beaucoup, je vous avais promis de rester là mais je ne peux pas tenir cette promesse._

_Charlie, mon papa, je t'aime, je t'aie toujours aimé et t'aimerai toujours._

_Carlisle, merci pour tout, ton soutient, ton amour tout, prends soin de mon papa pour moi, ne le laisse pas déprimer._

_Esmée, merci pour l'amour que tu m'as apporté, à moi mais aussi à mon père et à ma mère. Prends soin de toi._

_Alice, continue le shopping, réalise ton rêve pour devenir styliste, tu en es capable fais ça pour toi et moi._

_Rosalie, ouvre ton garage et prends ma voiture je te la laisse là où je serai je ne n'aurais pas l'utilité._

_Emmett, ouvre ton centre pour jeunes en difficultés, et soutiens Rose._

_Jazz, soutiens Lili comme tu l'as toujours fais et réalise ton rêve deviens psychologue._

_Edward, je ne te l'aie jamais dit mais je t'aime d'amour, ce n'est sans doute pas réciproque mais sache-le. Réalise toi aussi ton rêve._

_Bien à vous votre bien aimée Isabella Marie Swan._

_La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin. (citation de Stone)_

_P.S : je serai toujours près de vous. Je vous aime._

Je l'imprimai et la laissai là, près de mon cœur.

Ma famille était revenue, mon corps était froid, j'avais froid, je ne ressentais plus grand chose depuis maintenant une heure, à part du froid.

L'électrocardiogramme s'emballa, mes yeux se fermèrent, un denier sursaut de vie, puis le noir, le silence.

**PDV Externe**

Les médecins entraient dans la chambre de Bella, ils la débranchèrent, et s'en allèrent, laissant la famille pleurait la mort d'un enfant. Dans la chambre, tous pleuraient cette perte, Carlisle découvrit la lettre de Bella près de son cœur serait dans sa main comme un trésor. Lorsque celui-ci lut cette lettre, la famille pleura plus.

Il fallut une semaine à la famille pour organiser les funérailles. Celles-ci furent douloureuses.

Alice ouvrit après 10 ans d'études son magasin de stylisme. Son magasin était un hommage à sa meilleur amie. Elle se maria avec Jasper 1 ans plus tard et eu une petite fille appelée Marie Renée Esmée Swan Cullen.

Rose ouvrit son garage 8 ans plus tard, une image de Bella à l'entrée ainsi que sa voiture, une Porsche jaune, elle se maria avec Emmett 1 ans plus tard, et eut un garçon Anthony Charlie Swan Cullen.

Jasper réalisa son rêve et ouvrit son cabinet de psychiatre pour victime 8 ans plus tard.

Emmett ouvrit un centre au nom de Bella et Charlie.

Edward, ne trouvera jamais plus l'amour, son amour appartiendrait toujours à Bella Swan, seul être méritant cet amour. Il écrivit des chansons en hommage à son amour, devint après 10 ans de dur labeur médecin spécialisé dans le Sida et trouva le remède.

Charlie mourut des suites de ses blessures, lors d'une de ses mission, 18 ans plus tard.

Carlisle et Esmée eurent une dernière fille, nommée Carlie Isabella Swan Cullen. Ils furent entourés, Carlisle exerça encore 16 ans, puis arrêta à la mort de Charlie, Esmée soutenu sa famille du mieux qu'elle put.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous ?**


End file.
